Forum:Sprawa Simspedii
Zbrodnia, zbrodnia niesłychana! Panie zabijają Pana! Lecz zanim taki okrzyk się wzniesie trzeba poznać właściwą materię sprawy. A to było tak: :Nie tak dawno temu była sobie Simspedia. Władza słaba, wpada raz na tydzień albo dw. Wandalstwo jeszcze się nie panoszy, ale już kozackie miewa próby. Wśród artykułów są perełki lecz rozsiane po morzu nijakości. :Wtem Exe został przez Władzę zauważony i świętym kodem przez nią pomazany, by mogła ona spocząć nie zostawiając złowrogiej anarchii. To Exe już sobie garść wandali wygnał i największe męty z morza informacji wyrzucił. Nowej treści nie było jednak komu tworzyć, gdyż kreacja to nie jest Exe specjalizacja, a kolejnych mętów tworzyć nie chciał. :Na szczęście świeża krew już nie długo przybywa. W tym''' Sandy97': Złoto nie użytkownik, aktywna, miła i uśmiechnięta. Ona, tak jak i inne kwiecie własną pracą i Exe pomocą w górę i w chwil parę jego samego osiąga rozmiary. W tychże czasach wnosi się drugoplanowa bohaterka pierwszoplanowa dalszej opowieści – '''Medeline', oraz upada ostatni symbol dawnego chaosu – Simspedystka. :I tak trwała nasza La Belle Époque, w Trój- Dwu-i-półjcy naszej zdawała się trwać już na wieki, aż nastała TA CHWILA. W niej Exe wysłany został by "zdobyć coś, co odmieni cała Simspedię". I wraca on z worem rejestrów IRC Nonsensopedii, które co prawda nie zawierają Wiedzy Tajemnej, jednak podają gdzie ona jest. :W tedy też gdy Exe na chwilę nie ma następuje zadziwiająca przemiana. Za sprawą czarcich mocy nasz tragarz, pomocnik, stróż OZ zmienia się w Tyrana! Tyran ten, choć NIC nie robi non-stop rozkazuje i cały lud uciska. Po cichutku powstaje Nowa Władza, która w imię Dobra, Honoru i Simspedii sztylet Mu wbija w śnie w plecy. :To to jednak ukazało się, że ta zbrodnia jest NAGA i w dodatku w publice widoczna. Więc szybciutko po godzince słudzy Nowej Władzy zbierają się, by to co było zasłonić koronkowym parawanem fasadowej demokracji. :Exe jednak niesprawiedliwości nie może przyzwolić, zwłaszcza okraszonej tekstem "Ale Cię 13 latka i 15 latka urobiły. :3 ". Dzięki regimentom zagranicznym i ogólnemu chaosowi dociera do Medeline i okruch dawnego ładu przywraca. Dowiadując się o tym Sandy po raz pierwszy odeszła Na Zawsze. :Jak wiadomo "Kto pod kim dołki kopie ten sam w nie wpada" jednak tu dla odmiany Nowa Własza sama wykopała sobie doły redukując uprawnienia swe do zera. Potem jednak kolejny dziw powstał. Nie mając za swy poprzedni wyczyn skruchy za grosz Nowa Władza zażądała przywrócenia uprawnień. :Tutaj Exe-Tyran mógł z łatwością przerobić ich kraśne główki na ozdoby kominkowe. Jednak widząc ich wkład w Simspedię niezaprzeczalny użył miłosierdzia i nie tylko nie ukarał, lecz i uprawnienia admińkie dał (nauczony poprzednim zdarzeniem na tym wtedy poprzestał). :"Ale jak to?! TAKIE COŚ nam dał? Ty &#^@$!, chcę(my) CAŁEJ władzy" - Tuż po tym z podobnymi słowy Exe do gardła skakały. Sandy Na Zawsze drugi raz odchodzi ciągnąc wianuszek sług za sobą. Medeline, Wojtexxx7 i Malinka78 tymczasem Czat simspedystyczny w łez padół zamieniły i Exe bojąc się utopienia oraz złamania ich serc spełnił połowicznie ich żądania. :Iksnyz C'mors – oto temat następnego rozdziału. Z dobrej strony to całkiem pracowity i inteligentny użyszkodnik. Ze złej czart mu siedzi za uchem zmieniając go nierzadko w irytującego złośliwca. W ten feralny dzień do Exe wpływają skargi: Iksnyz C'mors:"Medeline jest chamska, wulgarna i irytująca" oraz Medeline:"Iksnyz C'mors jest chamski, wulgarny i irytujący" :W niemałą konfuzję Exe to wprawiło, więc w tem na chat wyrusza nasłuchiwać kto gorszy. Wtem to jednak Sandy przerywa "pomiary flamewar-u" Exa wykopując C'mors. Wtedy w nierozważnym przypływie swawolnego humoru Exe rzekł parafrazując Nonsensopedyjne "Co mówić gdy operujemy pacjenta": "Póki jestem adminem ktoś, kto zapłacił tak wysoką łapówkę nie może zostać zbanowany" :I zaczęło się! Exe zasypał grad próśb i gróźb (choć wtedy ich nie dostrzegał) o kontynuację, więc ten wierząc w inteligencję i poczucie humoru i wyczucie ironii piszących kontynuował opowieść. :Wtem co się dzieje?! Wszystkie poprzednie obietnice, pokoje, przysięgi, pakty i parole wnet zostały złamane. Okazało się, że każde słowo opowieści o zepsuciu było traktowane poważnie i zareagowano tłamsząc i w gnój mieszając Exa zanim ten dopowiedział, że w transakcji to tęczowy dwurożec przyniósł mu pakiet 500.000 €urogąbek. :Jazda dalej! Exe to znowu Tyran, ciemiężyciel, do cna zepsuty władzą i pieniędzmi (a może jeszcze w przyszłości pedozoonekrogwałciciel!). Jego słowa, że taki ktoś stłamsił by ich na miejscu, a tym bardziej nie pomagał im w zadaniach zmatematyki zginęły w okrzykach znaczących mniej więcej "Na stos", "Skrócić o głowę!", czy "Ukrzyżuj go". Tu zastanawia mnie takie coś, jak uważana przez mnie dotychczas za Ostoję Sprawiedliwości mogła przyłożyć kursor do tak straszliwego ciągu nadużyć? Czy idąc za Sandy przykładem wystarczy mi grupa podporządkowanych istot by niezależnie jaki jestem mógł przejąć władzę na każdej wikii? Czy jest to coś ukrytego we fragmentach dusz członkiń Nowej Władzy, czy po prostu przykład, że władza absolutna deprawuje absolutnie? Z poważaniem Exe19 21:02, maj 20, 2012 (UTC). ---- PS: Jakby to, czego jam doświadczył było mało mogę podać kilka innych ciemnych spraw Nowej Władzy jak na przykład: * Zablokowanie użytkowniczki AlbinaVonRoth wraz z odebraniem uprawnień "Bo tak" na długo po tym jak zaprzestała siać etnocentryczny zamęt na stronie * Dwukrotne wyniesienie Medeline na godność biurokratorską bez jakiejkolwiek konsultacji. * Garść ataków osobistych z użyciem słów niecenzuralnych na czacie. * Odrobinka hipokryzji w tym, że Exe przypominając Medeline o tym, że po jej radosnym blogu "ODCHODZĘ" mogły jej ostać odebrane uprawnienia był "nieczułym draniem". Lecz już Medeline przypominająca Wojtexxx7owi to samo gdy osiagnał trzy na trzydzieści regulaminowych dni nieaktywności to już "troska" * Z małego wglądu na OZ Simspedii zauważyłem, że odbywa się tam akcja zmasowanego usuwania niewygodnych komentarzy. O! * Ogólna niestabilność emocjonalna – skakanie od gniewu do radości, od szacudnku do "nawet nie waż się odzywać". *'UWAGA: Z godziną 20:00 dnia 24.05.2011 Sandy97 z nieosiągalnych dla mnie przyczyn (Patrz moje blokady) "wpadła w obłęd" i niszczy ważne dla Simspedii MediaWiki i Szablony. Potrzebna jest PILNA interwencja. Pozdrawiam.' *Exe jak mówił o "poręczeniach majątkowych" był tym złym? To co mpowiemy o Sandy "sprzedającej konto" dnia 24.05 paręnaście minut po wpół do ósmej? ---- PPS: Wszystkich chętnych zapraszam do oglądania rejstrów na Tej stronie (zalecane oglądanie w Trybie źródłowym). ---- PPPS: Oczywiście, jam nie jest święty, ta ostatnia historyja mogła być zaiste (Mea Culpa) nieno "nie na miejscu". Z drugiej strony: Czy zbanowałem niewinnego? Lub winnemu pozwalałem hulać? Czy odebrałem lub nadawałem uprawnienia niewłaściwym osobom? Czy byłem agresywny w stosunku do bliźniego mego i pragnąłem jego zguby? ---- PPPPS: Na wszelkie pytania z chęcią odpowiem! ---- PPPPS: Wszytstkie wyrażone tu interpretacje są napisane przez bezpośredniego uczestnika wydarzeń i mogą zawierać pewną dozę subiektywizmu. ---- Proszę, pisz w nieco mniej poetycki sposób. Doceniam twój talent literacki, ale na forum prostota wypowiedzi jest chyba trochę ważniejsza. Moim zdaniem mało kto przeczyta ten Twój (zapewne bardzo ciekawy) esej. Ja utknąłem gdzieś na trzecim akapicie ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:36, maj 24, 2012 (UTC) :Dobrze, to będzie jako-takie streszczenie tego co powyżej: W pierwszych akapitach Exe przedstawia krótką historię siebie i podkoloryzowaną rzeczywistość jego urzędowanie przed pierwszym zamachem. Po tym jest pierwszy zamach stanu, gdy Sandy i Medeline usiłują wygryźć niepotrzebnego IM już Exe, lecz ten wraca. :Następny akt dotyczy tego, jak w przypływie złości i/lub głupoty Sandy i Medeline wzajemnie obdzierają się do naga z uprawnień. Exe przywraca im uprawnienia, ale tylko do stopnia admina (nauczony poprzednim zamachem). Na czacie rozgrywają się dantejskie sceny, którym Exe ulega. :No i ostatni akt gdzie po żartobliwym komentarzu Exe o bronieniu C'mors do ostatniego (jego) grosza następuje całkowita demonizacja Exe, do czego przykłada kursor też Sovq. Teraz już zamiast jednego "tyrana" mamy dwóch. :Reszta "ciekawych" rzeczy jest wypisana w sekcjach oddzielonych liniami od reszty oraz w załączonych rejestrach. 19:26, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Prawie cała administracja poprzez głosowanie wyraziła wolę odebrania Ci uprawnień. Wolałbym, aby spory lokalne rozstrzygane były lokalnie i bez konieczności odbierania uprawnień. Jeśli dana społeczność jest na tyle zdesperowana, aby pomocy szukać za granicą, zakładam, że ma ku temu powód i ostatecznie społeczność dopnie swego - w takim wypadku pozostaje mi jedynie uszanować wolę większości. Choć z drugiej strony jestem zaniepokojony tym, co na pl.sims ostatnio widzę. Jeśli zatem byłeś/jesteś świadkiem wyraźnego przekraczania uprawnień przez obecną administrację, łamania zasad panujących na Wikii lub po prostu dobrych obyczajów - daj znać, najlepiej z linkami. — Sovq 20:03, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Z rozwiązywaniem lokalnym może być problem. Moim ostatnim rejestrze zostało zamieszczone to, jak zostałem wykopany za to, że Sandy... (uwaga!) "czuje się moją obecnością inwigilowana". Wszystkie godniejsze uwagi brudy zostały już w moim tekście wywleczone, teraz mam je tylko poprzeć linkami, tak? Pozdrawiam Exe19 20:25, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście, teraz wygnany Exe zrobi wszystko, aby obrzucić błotem mnie i Medeline - nawet subiektywnie opowie historię. Nasze pretensje wzięły się stąd, że w ciągu 2 lat Exe wykonał zaledwie 1400, z czego duża część to rollbacki. Większość jego edycji to poprawki, nic więcej. A dopisać coś, stworzyć samemu... Broń Boże! Może zachowałyśmy się źle, nie informując go o tym, jednak ja wcześniej wielokrotnie prosiłam go o rozwijanie zamiast usuwania. Dalej... Medeline i ja (tak jak Wojtek stwierdził w prywatnej rozmowie z Exe, którą ten drugi oczywiście opublikował) - Maddie i ja jesteśmy w wieku dojrzewania, obie to zrobiłyśmy w emocjach... ja nie chciałam, aby ona odeszła, a ja, aby ona. I tak. Exe potem stwierdził cała władza dla mnie! i nie chciał nam oddać uprawnień. Pomimo, że sam był kiedyś wyśmiewany na Nonsensopedii i też powinien dać drugą szansę... A on od razu uważa się za pana i króla Simspedii - no ja przepraszam... No i - to była jedna kłótnia z Exe, my mu odpuściłyśmy, to i on mógł odpuścić nam... To, za co społeczność znienawidziła Exa to zadrwienie z niej razem z Iksnyzem. To go dobiło, a właściwie - sam się dobił. Co do jednego z tekstów - "ale cię urobiły", tak, było coś takiego, ale niech wspomni drugą część - "to za statystyczne dwie edycje dziennie". Poza tym - nie rozumiem tego tematu. Cała Społeczność Simspedii jest przeciwko Exe. A jak on.wróci jako biurokrata, to ja odejdę... Nie dam mu się znowu pomiatać i nie będę słuchać jego rozkazów. Poza tym. Exe uważa się za lepszego od nas. A niby co on zrobił? Co napisał? Kto zrobił szablony, logo i stronę główną, hmm? Tak, wyrzuciłam Exe z czatu. Czemu? On mi zabiera moje poczucie swobody i wolności słowa, niczym Wielki Brat stojąc i czytając moje rozmowy. Powiedziałam, a ten co? "To jest Mały Brat", przy czym Mały Brat linkuje do Jarosława Kaczyńskiego. Żałosne. I bym się nie czepiała, ale odblokowałam go po to, aby z nim rozmawiać, a nie po to, żeby sobie czytał czat. Pomijam powyższe - dałabym mu spokój, ale wiedziałam, że on to wszystko skopiuje. Tak, mam się prawo czuć inwigilowana i śledzona. Bo Exe oczywiście nic nie powie, może jeszcze sobie zaszkodzi? Bo jakie mogę mieć zdanie o osobie, która wrzuca do Internetu moją wypowiedź z desperacji, która miała zniknąć? Jemu się nie da zaufać. Kilka słów do Sovq - mówiłam, to był jednorazowy incydent. Przyznaję się do winy, i wiem już, których błędów nie popełniać, a człowiek w końcu uczy się przez całe życie. Dużo się nauczyłam, ja i Medeline już się nie nigdy nie pokłócimy, słowo. 14:07, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) :Jestem rad z odpowiedzi drugiej strony. Dzięki temu mogę przestać ograniczać się do barwnych choć monologów i przejść do polemiki, jak na ludzi przystało. Tak więc pozwolę sobie na podane zarzuty kolejno odpowiadać. *'Exe ma mało edycji' – Nawiązując do nauk mistrzów nonsensopedyjnych można powiedzieć, że "jakość" i doświadczenie admina nie jest mierzone w edycjach. Wysoka posada nie jest nagrodą, ani przywilejem za ich wysoką liczbę. Exe bazując na doświadczeniach z Nonsensopedii doskonale wie o swoim antytalencie pisarskim. Po prostu - jeśli ma nic nie pisać albo produkować "artykułowe szambo" wybierze to pierwsze. *'Exe nic nie robi' – Z tym podejściem możemy pozbyć się ochroniarzy, operatorów monitoringu, czy przedstawicieli służb wywiadowczych – oni też nic nie robią! Już na poważnie: Wielogodzinnych sesji na Ostatnich zmianach nie ma za bardzo jak wykryć osobom trzecim. Rejestry też nie zawsze ujawniają się w artykułach. Na drobnych zmianach opiera się świat. Operator żurawia nie dostarczy betonu na budowę piętra wieżowca, jeśli wcześniej jajogłowy betonu nie przebadał, albo na górze nie ma robotnika z wibratorem. *'Exe niszczy zarodki' – Moi drodzy, jakież to dzieło o stopniu jakości nie niższym niż "Klękajcie Narody" może powstać ze studwudziestoznakowego "twittero-artykułu"? Lub czegoś tak plugawego, że trzeba to rozjechać walcem, zaorać i dopiero wtedy zaczynać? Czym tak się różni ogołocenie arta z wszelkiej treści pierwotnej w oknie edycji, a posłaniem tego w próżnię klawiszem "Delete"? *'Exe pokazuje, co mówi' – O ile informacje nie są utajnione zarówno nadawca, jak i odbiorca mają do niej pełne prawa. Jeśli nie podoba Ci się mój dom o szklanych ścianach – nie wchodź do niego. *'To nie my byłyśmy niedobre, to nasze hormony' – Jeśli twoja prawica przeszkadza Ci w czynieniu dobra – utnij ją. Jeśli zaburzenia ciśnienia prowokują u Ciebie omdlenia – nie prowadź samochodu. Jeśli cokolwiek uniemożliwia Tobie poprawne wykonywanie obowiązków – całkowicie, częściowo lub czasowo zrezygnuj z nich – dla bezpieczeństwa własnego i otoczenia. *'Cała władza dla mnie' – "Jeśli dotychczas dany zasób był dzielony na trzech, a odeszło dwóch, to reszta pozostanie jednemu" – Takie są podstawy matematyki. *'Exe nie daje możliwości poprawy' – Tu już trąbię po raz n-ty! Po tym jak poprzedni "incydent" załamał zaufanie Exe, ten dał uprawnienia Admina(w tym rollbacka)-Moderatora czatu. A one tylko więcej... *'Exe jest narcyzem' – Spójrzmy na to tak: Czy narcyz byłby "tragarzem informacji", jak to przed I Zamachem było? Czy dawałby drugą i trzecią szansę? Czy wykopałby tego, kto go ładnie określił "wulgarną nazwą prącia"? *'My odpuszczamy...' – A po dostaniu należnych adminów te prośby, groźby, stanie na rzęsach i otwarte dziobki o biurokratę dla jednej lub drugiej to co? *'...statystyczne dwie edycje dziennie' – Jak już było poprzednio napisane edycje nie są miarą. Uwagę należy zwrócić na to, że to zostało napisane w pewnym odstępie czasu po poprzednim fragmencie, a i nadal "urobić kogoś" brzmi lekko podejrzanie. *'JA albo ON' – To dość nielogiczne ultimatum. Czy naprawdę musisz stawiać mnie w opozycji do siebie i całej Simspedii? Czy tak ociekasz nienawiścią, że nie możesz na mnie patrzeć? *'Exa nikt nie lubi' – W erze przed Sandy, przed I Zamachem nawet nie było co do Exe negatywnych opinii. Pamiętajmy, że odpowiednia strategia "PijaRu" może zmienić wszystko. *'Ja zrobiłam TO, TO, TO i TAMTO, a Exe nie' – Niezmiernie cieszy mnie to, że jesteście aktywne! Jednak nie można nikogo do aktywności zmuszać. Exe wie, że tego lepiej niech nie dotyka (bo zepsuje) i trzymał się tego. Za to robił co mu było dobre, czyli łapanie wandali, rewertowanie, usuwanie, zabezpieczanie, użytkowników mianowanie, czy wreszcie w drobnych zmianach grzebanie. Jakby co, to też pamiętajcie dzięki komu miałyście wiedzę i uprawnienia by wielkich czynów dokonywać. *'Exe nie można ufać' – Przed I Incydentem poproszony o cokolwiek szybko wychodził po to coś i wracał. Nawet raz rejestr z IRC Nonsy przyniósł od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Nawet po Drugim "niefortunnym zdarzeniu" gdy chór pod przewodnictwem Medeline Biurokratę Ci wywalczył na następny dzień o 18:00 Exe się zjawił i czynu obiecanego dokonał. Tobie przekazując uprawnienia też zaufał. A ty Brutusową manierą wbiłaś mu sztylet w plecy. Raz, drugi i trzeci. *'Exe to despotyczny tyran' – "Mogłabyś zrobić X", "Warto by było zrobić Y", Z byłoby leprze gdyby..." – Według Ciebie TO są '''rozkazy'? Jeśli nawet już są, i doświadczałeś przez nie niebotycznego ucisku – czemu z uśmiechem je wykonywałaś? *'...wolność słowa...' – To zabawne jeśli mówisz o takim pojęciu jednocześnie ograniczasz ważny jego filar – Swobodę dostępu do informacji. *'Exe milczy' – oprócz mówienia czat to też słuchanie. Gdzie masz to, co zakazuje ograniczać się do tego ostatniego? Jeśli nawet, to czemu nie wywalacie wszystkich "Away" tylko mnie? *'To jednorazowe' – Oczywiście. Nóż w plecy wbito Exe jednorazowo. A potem drugi raz. I trzeci. Tak samo w II incydencie Exe jednorazowo zwyzywano. I jeszcze jeden jednorazowy raz. Albinę jednorazowo drugi raz za to samo zbanowano, tony komentarzy (lecz każdy jednorazowo) usunięto. I tak dalej... Pozdrawiam Exe19 16:33, maj 28, 2012 (UTC). ::Poniekąd Sandy kłótni Exejskich znosić siły nie ma; cieszmy się, w lipcu premiera Prometeusza. ::Od początku: ::* Exe ma mało edycji - tak, Exe wykonuje same sensowne edycje, oczywiście zero rollbacków (przykład jednej z wprost genialnych edycji: tutaj). Tak na poważnie: skoro Exe przyznaje się, że nie umie pisać - nie może robić dobrych artykułów - nie ma sensownych edycji. Abstrahując od ich liczby i idąc do jakości - zapraszam. Większość to: a) MAŁE EDYCJE b) rewert c) dyskusje. Żeby nie było: dowód. Skoro wszędzie jest mało, kiepskie, do zintegrowania - to może zacząć używać kory mózgowej i coś napisać samemu? Za trudne? To, w takim razie, jak wspomniała Medeline - po co Ci admin? Ja sama świetnie kontroluję OZ (Internet w telefonie), usuwać usuwam, więc - po co? ::*'Exe nic nie robi' - jak wyżej, zapraszam do linków. ::*'Exe niszczy zarobki' - ziarnko do ziarnka a zbierze się miarka. Jeśli 5 osób napisze po jeden historii graczy o rozmiarze 500 bajtów, to już mamy dość porządną stronę o rozmiarze 2500 bajtów. ::*'Exe pokazuje, co mówi' - ja przepraszam, ale jest to jawne działanie na psychikę - przecież to jest to samo co monitoring. I nie, że robię coś złego, tylko się tak czuje. Monitorowana, śledzona. A później już tylko gorzej: wchodzi i kopiuje CUDZE rozmowy (nawet się w nich nie udziela). Kurcze, wygłupiam się z Wojtkiem na temat pewnych akcesoriów, to chyba jakiś Kowalski z Poznania niekoniecznie musi to przeczytać, prawda? Ja się po prostu tak czuje. ::*'To nie my byłyśmy niedobre, to nasze hormony' - dobra, nie do końca to miałam na myśli. Jak ktoś ma po prostu gorszy dzień, to chyba ma prawo nie być wiecznie miły i uśmiechnięty, prawda? Poza tym, odnoszę wrażenie, że sugerujesz mi odejście. ::*'Cała władza dla mnie' - tak, ale nawet się nie przejąłeś, tylko już radość, że "te dwie smarkule nie będą Ci już sapać nad głową i teraz mogę usuwać ich strony. Yay!" ::*'Exe nie daje możliwości poprawy' - przesadzasz. Raz Cię tylko odadminowałyśmy, TŁUMACZĄC dlaczego - wszystko. Myślałam, że już jesteśmy pogodzeni, ale Ty musiałeś ratować swoje ego - tu mam prośbę, żebyś nie pisał tysiąc któryś raz - zawiodłem się na nich, jako biurokratkach. Co, my Ci służymy? Jesteś naszym szefem? Zawieść to mógł się (UWAGA: Sandy wchodzi w strefę porównań avatarowych) Selfridge na Sullym, a nie Ty na nas - jesteś nam równy, nie od nas lepszy. ::*'Exe jest narcyzem' - o kurcze, Exe poszedł się spytać na czat Nonsensopedii, toż to cud!! Przecież to taki wysiłek, co tam tworzenie strony głównej! Ok, nie rozumiem Cię - nie chciałeś dać po jednym incydencie (a nawet, gdyby go nie było, napisałbyś - odebrały sobie to ja im nie dam). A potem normalnie - kłótnia. ::*'My odpuszczamy...' - winy i kłótnie, nie walkę o wolność. ::*'...statystyczne dwie edycje dziennie' - mam Ci znowu pokazywać te Twoje światłe edycje? ::*'JA albo ON' - nie, gdybyś potrafił - nawet moje kłótnie i nastawianie nic by nie dało. Niestety, po prostu Społeczność wybrała. Natomiast co do ultimatum - po prostu z Tobą u władzy poczuję się jak Polak za komuny. (Comprendo? Czy mam jeszcze dosadniej porównać.) Będę mieć uczucie, że wolność (osobista i słowa) nie istnieją. Tak więc - po prostu nie potrafię. I to nie jest tak, że ociekam nienawiścią, po prostu to będzie dla mnie za dużo. ::*'Exa nikt nie lubi' - oczywiście, Sandy jest zła i niedobra, zmieszajmy ją z błotem, a najlepiej z jeszcze czymś gorszym. Po prostu przede mną nie było tylu użytkowników i nie było komu Cię oceniać. Albo każdy miał to za przeproszeniem gdzieś. ::*'Ja zrobiłam TO, TO, TO i TAMTO, a Exe nie' - to co robisz może zrobić każde z nas - ja, Maddie lub Wojtek. Uprawnienia są Ci po prostu zmienne. Po co urzędnik, który umie świetnie obsłużyć formatowanie w Wordzie, obliczanie w Excelu, skoro nie potrafi nic w nich napisać? Działanie Exa jest po prostu głupie. Admin MUSI znać HTML albo umieć go wykorzystać. A w ciągu dwóch lat - Exe nie zrobił NIC. Nie skopiował nawet "głupiego MediaWiki" z TSW. ::*'Exe nie można ufać' - wybacz, ale jak ktoś sobie robi żarty ze Społeczności, bądź wkleja Twoje zdesperowane wywody, to chyba mu nie ufasz. :::Inny przykład - gadasz sobie w pokoju z przyjaciółmi, wchodzi gościu - nic nie robi, nawet się nie przywita - tylko nagrywa Waszą rozmowę i bez Waszej zgody (a nawet wiedzy!) wrzuca to na YouTube. Jak się czujesz? ::*'Exe to despotyczny tyran' - tak, tak się czułam. Sam nic nie zrobi, ale ciągać innych - owszem. Albo zachowania, pt. "JA JESTEM NAJWAŻNIEJSZY!!! JESTEM NIE TYLKO KRÓLEM SIMSPEDII, ALE I ŚWIATA!!!" - zapewne nie tylko ja Cię tak postrzegam. ::*'...wolność słowa...' - o jakiej Ty informacji mówisz? Czyjeś rozmowy to chyba nie jest informacja (raczej mało interesuje Cię moje paplanie o Skorpionie). ::*'To jednorazowe' - ja przepraszam, to był jeden raz, potem drugi sam wywołałeś po prostu niczym osioł stojąc przy swoim (i ignorując głos Społeczności), a trzeci - jaki trzeci?! Ja przepraszam, ale ten trzeci wynika tylko i wyłącznie z TWOJEJ woli! Było sobie nie żartować kosztem społeczności. I na zakończenie dodam, że nie mam już siły pisać. Po prostu, to tylko męczy, i do niczego nie prowadzi. Jedyną rzeczą jest niepisanie takich długich wywodów i w takim języku. 05:51, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, przeczytałam to wszystko, było tego tyle, że mnie łeb boli, a więc do rzeczy. Po pierwsze, zapomniałeś ponad połowy całej "historyjki". Część, której zapomniałeś to to, że nie odebrałyśmy sobie obie uprawnień zaraz po tym, jak mieliśmy pierwszą kłótnię. Pozwól, że przedstawię, już nie tak dokładną wersję, ponieważ jak już pisałam łeb mnie rozbolał, moją wersję wydarzeń, jednak od czasu dopiero kiedy wchodzi postać drugoplanowa - czyli ja. No więc gdy znalazłam Simspedię dokonywałam kilku mniej ważnych edycji - takich jak ty z uprawnieniami. Gdy weszły odznaki zaczęłam zachowywać karygodnie. Karę dostałam. Jednak potem Sandy97 mi pomogła, pokazała mi podpis z bajerami i wszystko. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się. Naglę zauważyłam bajeranckie szablonu u angielskiego odpowiednika naszej Wiki, postanowiłam zapytać o nie Sandy. Sandy mi pokazała je wyeksportowane od nich już u nas. Bardzo chciałam jej pomóc, jednak potrzebne mi były do tego uprawnienia administratora. Sandy mnie zgłosiła, zdobyłam je. Wykonywałam swoje zadania (zdaje mi się) dobrze. Gdy zaczęłam dużo przesiadywać na czacie naszej wiki, poprosiłam Sandy o nadanie mi uprawnień moderatora czatu, ponieważ wiedziałam do czego służą oraz wszystko. Nadała mi je. No to ja wróciłam do wykonywania moich zadań wykraczających po za możliwości zwykłego użytkownika. Udało znaleźć mi się czas na czat, rozbudowywanie Simspedii oraz walkę z szablonami. Pewnego razu jednak Sandy poprosiła mnie, abym weszła na czat, ponieważ bardzo chciała ze mną pogadać. Rozmawiałyśmy o wielu rzeczach, a wśród nich było lenistwo Exe. Hmm... statystycznie 2 edycje dziennie, a nawet nie zawsze. Może i wchodził na Simspedię często, jednak jedyne czym się zajmował, to wtrącanie się w czyjeś dyskusje, usuwanie zbyt krótkich historii graczy, oraz rozkazywanie. Bo nie trudno jest przecież zabrać do roboty, zamiast tylko zrzędzić, na Simspedii jest wiele do zrobienia. W tedy Sandy postanowiła mu odebrać uprawnienia administratora (nie mogła jednak biurokraty) i nadać mi uprawnienia biurokraty, także wiedziałam do czego ono służy. Może i było to bez konsultacji z Exe, jednak w tym samym czasie Sandy odebrała mu to co mogła. Szczerze, zaczęło się od zwykłej gadki-szmatki. Gdy weszły inne osoby na czat, zaczęłyśmy już tam rozmawiać o poczynaniach Exe, już nie na privie (Private Messages). Gdy Exe wszedł na czat, nie chciałyśmy by to zobaczył, więc go wyrzuciłam. Jednak sprawę należało wyjaśnić. Exe sprowadził w między czasie "kolegę" z Nonsensopedii, z którym rozpoczęłam "dyskusję" w dyskusji użytkownika TOR. Nazajutrz, rano postanowiłam odblokować Exe z czatu, aby z nim wszystko wyjaśnić. Postanowiłam zaprowadzić pokój, jednak prosząc go o sensowniejsze edycje. Zgodził się. Jednak Sandy miała go kompletnie dość. Nie chciała zgody. Odebrała sobie uprawnienia. W tedy ja poprosiłam Exe, aby on ją przeprosił. Przeprosił, a Sandy przyjęła je. A ja oddałam jej w między czasie uprawnienia. Było super, happy itd. Było nam tak dobrze, jednak ja i Sandy się pokłóciłyśmy pewnego razu wieczorem na czacie. Obie odebrałyśmy sobie uprawnienia a poszło o jakiegoś głupkowatego bloga i angielski odpowiednik naszej wiki. Dziwne, że akurat w tedy, wieczorem na czacie Exe proponował mi oddać biurokractwo, jednak gdy następnego dnia ja i Sandy (już pogodzone) poprosiłyśmy o oddanie nam biurokratek. Exe oczywiście "Nie! Nie! Nie! Ja chce tu być jedynym władcą!". Co miałyśmy robić? Sandy poniosły emocje, ja byłam bardziej opanowana. Oczywiście, poprosiłam parę koleżanek, aby nas obroniły. W tym czasie ja i Sandy założyłyśmy głosowanie przeciw niemu. Wieczorem jednak (znowu) atmosfera się uspokoiła, namówiłam Wojtexxx'a7 żeby wystartował na administratora, miał sto procent poparcia i na drugi dzień nim został. Po raz kolejny zapanował (już drugi) "pokój Medeliński". Jednak wkrótce pojawił się niejaki Iksnyz C'mors. Na początku nic do niego nie miałam. Przyznaję się, że mnie poniosło kłócąc się z nim. Jednak wszystko było okej, nawet Exe nie zechciał odebrać mi administratora. Weszła Sandy, ją także zaczął irytować (Iksnyz), jednak Exe wydawał się w tedy spoko. Jednak wszystko się odwróciło, gdy Iksnyz zaoferował mu łapówkę, a Exe ją przyjął. W tedy odebranie mu uprawnień było jasne. Tak to się zakończyło. Jedyne co pozostało to to, że Iksnyz jako nie zalogowany nas dręczył, ale już przestał, odblokowaliśmy go. Po drugie: Ban dla Albiny von roth był uzasadniony, ponieważ, racja, były to wypowiedzi z przeszłości, jednak kare powinna ponieść. Po trzecie: ten szał Sandy był wywołany naszą kolejną kłótnią, jednak zaraz wszystko było dobrze. Po czwarte: Sandy nie sprzedałaby na serio swojego konta! ona tak powiedziała jedynie dlatego, że była zdenerwowana. Po piąte: moja notka "ODCHODZĘ" była wywołana złym dniem, a jedyne co chciałam nią osiągnąć to "Maddie, proszę nie odchodź, jesteś potrzebna" i tyle. Chciałam, żeby mnie ktoś docenił, to źle? A spytać kogoś czemu jest nieaktywny przez trzy dni to też źle? Nie można się kogoś zapytać czemu go nie ma? Po szóste: jeśli uważasz, że nie zasługuję na biurokratkę to mi to po prostu w twarz powiedz. Po siódme: więcej nie mam co pisać. Ja na prawdę nie wiem, co ty osiągnąć chcesz pisząc to tutaj wszystko. Nawet gdybyś powrócił, to co byś zrobił? W tedy ja oraz Sandy (i możliwe, że Wojtexxx7) byśmy odeszli. Społeczność stoi po naszej stronie. Medeline 16:16, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) :Wywalamy Cię z czatu, ponieważ inni "Away" nie kopiują naszych rozmów. A skoro uważasz, że nie dotykasz nic, bo się boisz, że zepsujesz, to po co Ci uprawnienia? Medeline 16:26, 26 maj, 2012 (UTC) Dobra nasza, teraz to ja postaram się odpowiedzieć na ostatnie głosy głosy Sandy i Medeline. Do Sandy: Dlaczego nie doceniasz małych edycji? Dlaczego dla Ciebie rollback to nic? To niezwykłe jak kilka pogrubień, sekcji, linków, czy obrazków jest w stanie zmienić artykuł byle-jaki w jako-taki. A rewet? Cóż byśmy bez niego zrobili! Przy ręcznym wycofywaniu byle wandalisko posuwa się szybciej od ekipy strażników. A dyskusje? Odwołajmy się do liczb. U ciebie dyskusje użytkowników stanowią 10,35% edycji (w momencie pisania tego tekstu). U mnie 11,47%. Czy te 1,12 ptk. % to jest ta straszliwa przepaść oddzielająca porządnych userów od bezużytecznych gaduł? Przypominam: Bez dyskusji nie byłoby Medeline. Dalej, trochę przeholowałaś z tym 500B. Wyimaginowana granica opłacalności istnienia była u mnie postawiona na 300-100B. No ja przepraszam, ale jakich artystycznych uniesień może doznać gość strony znajdując coś o rozmiarze 180B z czego 60 to szablon i kategoria? Dla mnie lepiej to ze wstydem ukryć w niebycie zanim to czyjekolwiek oko skala. Właśnie na otwartości Wikia się opiera. Czy nie przeszkadza Ci OZ? Tam byle IPek może zobaczyć najdrobniejszą twoją edycję, a Ty jego. Jeśli nie lubisz zaś uszu osób trzecich to nie rozmawiaj na środku rynku, lecz na przykład w mieszkaniu. Czat jest miejscem tylko nieco mniej publicznym niż OZ i dyskusje. Jeżeli chcemy mieć grono kameralne używamy PW lub zewnętrznych komunikatorów. Jeśli złe emocje opanowują Ci umysł, to radzę Ci odejść ... od klawiatury. Uwolnij żółć na jakimś obiekcie nieożywionym i wróć. U mnie to działa. Gdzie widzisz tekst o smarkulach, który nie został nigdy napisany? Gdzie poza twoją wyobraźnią są szydercze uśmiechy, oklaski i tańce "pseudowywnioskowane" na podstawie ciągu znaków, który emocji nie przenosi? Jaka logika byłaby w usuwaniu artów, które sam lubię? :Pewnie taka była Twoja reakcja - "odwaliły czarną robotę, mogę kasować", a przynajmniej - tak Cię postrzegam. A co do kasowania - chodziło mi o strony użytkownika, artykuły byś tylko nieznacznie edytował. Wybacz, ale tak ja (i nie tylko ja) Cię postrzegam. Oczywiście,ze zawód wchodzi w grę. Skoro powołane przeze mnie osoby robią ZŁE rzeczy, to znaczy, że same były ZŁE, co daje to, że ich wybór był ZŁĄ decyzją, co kończy się tym, że ja byłem ZŁY. Jeśli De facto spływa to na mnie pozwól mi stosownie się o tym wyrażać. Jeśliś była taką Sobiepanią, to poco twoje prośby o wytłumaczenie czegoś, przyniesienie fragmentu kodu, ocenienie wyglądu, itd? Rzecz można by powiedzieć szerzej, taka zacna pani mogła bunt wszcząć z miejsca i dobrać się do władzy bez uniżania się przed jakimś obmierzłym leniem. Zresztą czemu zakładasz złą wolę i okrutne myśli przypisujesz mi? Byłby jakiś logiczny powód by zostawiać nagich tych, których bym miłował? Hmmm... Wolność mówicie? Ja właśnie idę w tym samym kierunku! Tylko czemu nasze drogi nie są równoległe? Tak więc I Sekretarz Simspedyjskiej Zjednoczonej Partii Robotniczej Pyta: Gdzie jest ta twoja cenzura? Było jakieś zakazywanie wypowiedzi? Usuwanie lub cenzurowanie? A wolność osobista? Co do niej było jakiekolwiek blokowanie? Weekend z Katem za I Incydent? Albo gołym was zostawił? A może po prostu jest Ci za ciasno, bo to TY musisz być na samej górze? Wybacz, lecz na podstawie tego, co robiłyście ze mną, paroma innymi, jak długo wisiały wandalskie arty i sami wandale uważam, że jestem lepszy w "czwórboju sysopskim"(plus w funkcji biurokraty). Za to ustępuje wam w radosnym kodowaniu. Co prawda umię jakieś kopiuj, wklej, "połącz fragmenty, aby działało", "przetłumacz nagłówek", "zmień parametr XYZ" (Co razem jest nieco podobne do waszego kopiowania z TSW), lecz widząc "specjalistę" oddaje mu robotę. Jeszcze by "specjalista" powiedział, że przeszkadzam mu w pracy, lub psuję wizję. Wybacz, patrzę na czyn. Gdzie jest jakiś ktoś straszliwie przeze mnie skrzywdzony? Lecz za to jak można zaufać komuś, kto TAKIE COŚ mi zrobił, lub z powodu byle durnoty roztrzaskał programistyczne serce wikii? Obszar na którym jestem Panem Świata ogranicza się do rozmiaru moich otoczeń w Simsach. Tego, że kolejny prz przypisujesz mi niepowiedziane wypowiedzi nawet nie skomentuje. Co do wywyższania i poniżania: Jak myślę to te durn dumnie sterczące z waszych profili plakietki ELITE V.I.P. to mają za zadanie podkreślać skromność i równość? Ja dam twoją sprzedaż konta. Czemu nic Ci się za to nie stało? Och, zapomniałbym, siatka układów zamortyzuje wszystko. Przy czym czyn Sandy to nieszkodliwszy niskolotny żart w porywie emocji wypowiedziany. Lecz u Exe to jest już obrzydliwa prawda, której on sam się wypiera. :Dziwię się, że wciąż Ci się chce. Ja piszę ostatni raz (o ile nie odpiszesz mi tak, że nieodpisanie zagrozi mojemu życiu bądź istnieniu Ksenomorfa na LV-426). :Tak, drobne edycje są ważne! Ale Twój wkład to tylko drobne edycje i rollbacki. Który szablon przetłumaczyłeś? Ile razy zmieniałeś stronę główną? Ile artykułów stworzyłeś? Tłumaczenie Exe źle pisze nie jest dla mnie wyjaśnieniem. Ja nigdy nie widziałam, żeby Exe kiedykolwiek próbował napisać :Drobne historie graczy też są dobre. A zamiast usuwać - poprawić ortografię. Tak trudno? Jak ktoś napisze krótko - ok, zostaw, chyba, że to tylko spam. Ale stronę należy zostawić - tak jest chociażby na TSW. Takiemu IP łatwiej jest edytować istniejącą stronę aniżeli napisać własną. Prawda? :Ty mi nigdy nic sensownie nie wyjaśniłeś. "Komunikaty?" "Spytaj na Nonsensopedii." "Szablony?" "Idź do centrali". :Nie wiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc o wandalskich artach. Ja ich nigdzie nie zauważyłam. Dasz linka? :Cenzurujesz mi podświadomość. Mam uczucie bycia monitorowaną; żartobliwe uderzysz kumpla, kamera to nagra - i już jest afera. To wpływa na podświadomość i doskonale o tym wiesz. :Co masz na myśli mówiąc o uspokajaniu się? Ja jestem bardzo spokojna. Bardziej mnie denerwuje wywalenie BSoDa (na szczęście dawno go nie oglądałam, więc w sumie się nie liczy) niż przekomarzanki z Tobą. :Wiem, wtedy zachowałam się źle i tu się przyznaję do winy. Jednak - od tamtego czasu już tak nie robię, wiem, że wszyscy są sobie równi. Czasem zdarza mi się być wobec kogoś niemiłą - ale wtedy od razu przepraszam. Poza tym - wiesz, że samobójstwo to jest dramatyczne wołanie pomoc? Poza tym - Ty to raz rzuciłeś, a potem w to brnąłeś. Medeline mnie zna i wiedziała, że to tak tylko tymczasowo, od razu przeprosiłam i się uspokoiłam. Poza tym - kto normalny kupi konto na wiki, do tego skłócone? :Exe, ja Cię odbieram jak osobę z przerośniętym ego. Wszyscy są sobie równi. Plakietki - ok, może kiepski żart. Spytam się społeczności, czy im to przeszkadza. Jeśli tak - z pokorą usunę plakietki. :Na zakończenie - od początku mnie nie lubiłeś, ja głupia nie jestem. Dałeś mi uprawnienia ot tak, bo "trzeba było", byłam lepszą opcją niż Simspedystka. Teraz - dałeś mi uprawnienia i jesteś zły. Czyli wchodzisz w fazę "gnojenia" (o ile nikomu nie przeszkadza to słowo) Sandy. 07:03, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Do Medeline: Mimo słabej formy à la "ściana tekstu" gładko się to czytało. Jednak i tu są rzeczy, na które muszę odpowiedzieć. Pozwolę sobie się wtrącić - Twój literacki język to skutecznie utrudnia... W początku rozwinięcia jest o tym, że "wywaliłam go, by nie zobaczył". Czyżby obudzony zmysł moralny chciał chociaż ukryć, to, co się działo podczas jego drzemki? Dalej, w II Incydencie nie było żadnych obietnic biurokractwa. Były za to admiństwa, które zostały spełnione. "Sandy na biurola!" to później wymuszony na mnie pomysł społeczności. Czy nie byłabyś zdenerwowana, gdyby ktoś rozdeptał żabę, którą właśnie chciałaś sfotografować? Takim właśnie fotografem był Exe polujący na nieparlamentarne zachowania C'mors. Wtedy też z emocji padł nieszczęsny tekst o Pieniądzach. Tylko ciekawym jest, ze po "korupcji" Exe była wrzawa niesłychana, a po "symonii" Sandy nic, a nawet w mgnieniu oka odzyskała więcej uprawnień niż potrzebowała? Ad 2. Oczywiście, kary są konieczne, sam ich przecież używałem. Jednakże aby karać drugi raz za to samo? Kilka miesięcy po? Odnieście to sobie do rzeczywistości i oceńcie sami. Ad 3. Kolejną. A jakie kataklizmy zostaną wywołane przy następnej? Ad 4. Exe19 nie brałby łapówek serio! On tak powiedział jedynie dlatego, że był zdenerwowany.Sandy: trolle z Filmwebu też tak przerabiają (bądź kopiują) czyjąś wypowiedź. To nie było zdenerwowanie, tylko kiepski żart. Ad 5. Na'wymuszeniu współczucia' za pomocą szantażu emocjonalnego teoretycznie nikt nie ucierpiał, jednak nie jest to powszechnie za "czyste moralnie". Ad. 6. Netto wszystko jest w porządku jednak zostaje to zaburzone przez silnie wiązanie koordynacyjne z bytem niestabilnym chemicznie. Pozdrawiam Exe19 17:51, cze 5, 2012 (UTC). :Osobiście, jako swego czasu strona w konflikcie, opowiadając się za Exem, wypowiem się. :Czy musimy doprowadzać do stwierdzenia, że wikia aktualnie jest rządzona przez kogoś? Że za kogoś jest lepiej, gorzej? Administracja danej wikii powinna być na tyle zgrana, by współkierować projektem, a jej poszczególni członkowie nie powinni przejawiać skłonności do dominacji nad innymi. U nas ta niepisana zasada nadal obowiązuje i póki co Nonsensopedia nie ma rządów odgórnych, absolutnych, wynikających z decyzji jednej osoby. Administracja powinna reprezentować jedność wikii, a nie dzielić ją na dwa wrogie obozy, by doprowadzać do wojny – szczególnie, że wasz spór urósł do rangi międzynarodowego. :U nas w odpowiednich przypadkach (np. po długiej nieaktywności) stosuje się procedurę zwaną okresem próbnym. Równie dobrze wszyscy bez wyjątku możecie zrobić sobie ów okres, a po pewnym czasie sprawdzić, kto jak wykonywał swoje obowiązki – rzetelnie czy fikcyjnie. :Pamiętajcie (zabrzmi moralizatorsko, ale niech tam) – nie ma nic gorszego od robienia szopki z powodu błahego problemu. Musicie dojść do konsensusu, nie na drodze kłótni poza waszą wikią, ale przy rozmowie, otwartej dyskusji. Obie strony, jakie reprezentujecie, muszą pójść na pewne ustępstwa co do opponenta – a jeśli nie zechcecie zejść z tonu, jakim dyktujecie sobie warunki, usiłujcie prowadzić projekt wspólnie. U nas osoby, które przejawiają ambicje do dominowania nad resztą zespołu kończyły w dość przykrych konsekwencjach. Czasami drogi kilku osób się rozchodzą, ale dla małej wikii, czy nawet wszystkich wikii, każdy user się liczy. Nie spisujcie się na straty. :Exe, wszystko w Twoich rękach. Jeśli się postarasz, pokażesz, że stać Cię na coś więcej niż cofanie tego, co w danej chwili się nawinie, uprawnienia mogą zostać Ci przywrócone (a przynajmniej wierzę w to). :Polecam wszystkim, aby nie podchodzili do spraw uprawnień zbyt emocjonalnie, bo sens wikii jest prosty – grupa użytkowników o danych pasjach, zamiłowaniach tworzy własną społeczność w kręgu tematu, który sobie obrała. Scysje kto kim rządzi tylko powodują rozłam i w ostateczności upadek tejże społeczności – która powinna reprezentować jedność, niepodzielną i nierozwarstwioną. Artur21 (dyskusja) 16:51, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Widzę, że z Tobą można jeszcze przeprowadzić merytoryczną dyskusję, więc zacznę od początku. ::Może na początku zbyt bardzo naskoczyłam na Exe, ten jednak sam się o to prosił - ja go wielokrotnie prosiłam o tworzenie artykułów, a ten w odpowiedzi zleca to mnie. Drobne edycje i rollbacki są ważne - ale nie mogą stanowić całego wkładu! ::Ja nie postrzegam tego, że Simspedia jest przez kogoś rządzona; Simspedia jest wspólnym dobrem wszystkich jej użytkowników. Nie tworzę jej tylko dla siebie, ale i dla innych; nie jestem w niczym lepsza od innych użytkowników (ten Elite V.I.P. to miał być żart, ale jestem w każdym momencie gotowa to usunąć). ::Jednak - jeśli Exe będzie miał odzyskać uprawnienia, to moim zdaniem - jest to za dużo. Mogę dać Exemu rollbacka i będzie ten sam efekt. ::Ja nie robię szopki. Mam już zamiar tu nie pisać, uważam to za głupotę; i tak te spory z Exe do niczego nie doprowadzą. Ja się chciałam z nim dogadać, dlatego odblokowałam go na czacie. Jednak, Exe stwierdził, że tu są jego oczy - lepiej byś się czuł wygłupiając się z przyjaciółmi pod kamerą uważnie rejestrującą Wasz każdy ruch i każde słowo, czy bez kamery? Exe wpływa na podświadomość - człowiek ma uczucie, że jest śledzony. Bezpośrednio nie wpływa to na wolność słowa, jednak w psychice człowieka nie ma tej wolności - Wielki Brat patrzy i nie mówisz wszystkiego, co chcesz. Nie rzucisz przekleństwa na szynszylę, która Cię pogryzła do krwi - wiesz, że następnego dnia każdy to będzie mógł przeczytać. ::Cała Społeczność jest przeciwko Exe; ja nie jestem w stanie już go znieść. Nie będę szła na ustępstwa, nie dam mu się znowu pomiatać. Ja jestem równa wobec innych, to on się wywyższa. ::Cieszę się, że jesteś w stanie normalnie dyskutować; jednak, niektórych sporów nie da się rozwiązać. Niech zostanie, tak jak jest. 07:03, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Ja nie mam już na to wszystko siły. Tego tu jest już tyle, że książka powstać by mogła. Nie mam zamiaru dalej brać udziału w tej kłótni, ja i tak nie wiem po co to wszystko. Exe19, co chcesz tym osiągnąć? Pozdrawiam, Medeline 23:07, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Jakimś sposobem udało mi się przebrnąć przez większość tego co jest (nie miałem siły na logi z czata). Widzę jeden kardynalny błąd na całej wiki. Prawie na każdym kroku jest wyraźnie wyszczególnione, że są równi i równiejsi. Witacz: "Dowiedz się, '''kto tutaj rządzi' i jak Ty też możesz rządzić!". Głosowanie na admina - tylko admini mogą głosować. Regulamin - zmiany tylko wprowadzają admini. Wszystko jest skupione wokół tej jednej magicznej grupy. To nie jest wiki gdzie wszyscy są równi. Skoro wiki to projekt społeczności to owa społeczność powinna decydować co i jak. Administrator i biurokrata to tylko dodatkowe '''narzędzia', a nie prawa. Logiczne, że nie należy ich przyznawać byle komu ale skoro za tym idzie prawo do głosu to czego się innego spodziewać jak nie tego, że wszyscy je chcą. Przekrzykujecie się, że temu się należą prawa, a temu nie. Po czym okazuje się, że ten który już je ma nie chce się dzielić władzą (obie strony to wiedzą ale nie chcą się przyznać). Prawda jest taka, że jak ktoś ma narzędzia admina, biurokraty czy rollbacka powinien mieć takie samo prawo głosu jak ten co ich nie ma. Wtedy nagle przestanie problemem być, że komuś się coś nie podoba. Będzie tylko to, że ten i ten mają możliwość banowania wandali/usuwania stron, ten i ten może szybko cofać wandalizmy, a ten i ten mogą dać komuś takie narzędzia. Wtedy rollbacka będzie się przydzielało temu który patroluje OZ ale ręczne anulowanie edycji tylko utrudnia mu pracę ale nic więcej mu do szczęścia nie potrzeba. Admina dostanie ten który np. często wyłapuje nowe arty-wandalizmy i przy okazji będzie mógł banować wandali. Biurokrata to praktycznie najbardziej bezwartościowe narzędzia ale dobrze żeby nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce bo będzie kipisz. Ja zacząłem edytować Lostpedię jakieś pół roku przed migracją na Wikię. Jeszcze przez 2 lata po migracji mieliśmy tylko 2 adminów i żadnego biurokraty. Nie było żadnych problemów bo nikt nie uważał, że jest lepszy bo on jest adminem. Prawda jest taka, że miał więcej roboty bo musiał usuwać arty który z''EK''owali i banować wandali. Wszelkie zalecenia edycyjne, regulaminy, większe zmiany w artach, usuwanie itp. powinno się ustalać na drodze konsensusu. Od tego do cho.... jasnej są strony dyskusji - żeby dyskutować na temat zmian. Świetnie, artykuł jest za krótki - Exe wrzucił EK bo pisanie nie jest jego mocną stroną. To nie oznacza, że ten artykuł trzeba usunąć. Jak ktoś uważa, jest za krótki ale mógłby zostać to niech poprawi błędy/składnie, wrzuci jakąś fotkę i Szablon:Zalążek. Jak nikt się nie znajdzie, to nic, trzeba się trzymać jakiś standardów i wywalić. Na tym polega współpraca. Ale jeśli ktoś myśli, że jak jedna osoba patroluje zmiany i ta druga już nie potrzebuje rollbacka/admina bo jedna osoba wystarczy to po co komu społeczność. Przecież ta jedna osoba może równie dobrze pisać arty, robić grafiki, tłumaczyć czy zajmować się szablonami - niech każdy sobie stworzy swoją własną wiki o Simsach. Wydaje mi się, że zbyt bardzo przyjęliście do siebie kawał: 1. Admin ma zawszę racje 2. Jeśli admin nie ma racji patrz punkt pierwszy. Proszę, żeby każda ze stron napisała odpowiedź. — Nana ' 03:50, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: ''"Człowiek jest wolny dopóki jego wolność nie ogranicza wolności drugiego człowieka" :'''Ja nie uważam się za lepszą ponieważ jestem administratorką, biurokratką oraz moderatorką czatu na pl.sims. Jedyne głosowanie w którym jedynie administratorzy mogą się wypowiedzieć to głosowanie na administratora. W innych głosowaniach może już się wypowiedzieć każdy. Nikt z administracji pl.sims nie uważa się za lepszego. Ile razy można powtarzać, że Vipami na pl.sims zostaje się, bo się zrobiło dużo dla pl.sims? A że regulamin pl.sims może zmieniać jedynie administracja, to co? Co w tym złego? Może każdy mógłby sobie od tak zmienić regulamin, albo w ogóle go usunąć? Administrator na pl.sims pomaga nowym użytkownikom, dba o ład i porządek, usuwa zbędne artykuły, banuje wandali, zajmuje się sprawami MediaWiki, szablonami itd. Ja do tego właśnie wykorzystuję moje uprawnienia. Nie mam już nic więcej do powiedzenia na ten temat. Pozdrawiam, Medeline 12:10, 8 cze, 2012 (UTC) ::Ja nie mówię, że ktoś uważa się za lepszego z tego powodu - tylko na to wygląda. Po prostu na wiki jest wyraźnie wyszczególnione, że admin ma więcej do gadania. W wyborach parlamentarnych głosują wszyscy obywatele, a nie tylko posłowie. Następnego prezydenta wybierają ludzie, a nie aktualny prezydent. To użytkownicy powinni wybierać kto nimi "rządzi". Rozumiem, że administracja jest uważana za tych co utrzymują porządek ale nigdzie nie jest powiedziane, że zwykły user też może. Bycie adminem powinno dodawać dodatkowe obowiązki, a nie prawa. Rozumiem, że można kogoś wyróżnić za wkład jaki wprowadził na wiki - ale nie należy go z tego powodu wywyższać. Zamiast na babelce dodawać plakietkę, że użytkownik jest Super Mega Extra Zaje...... VIPem to po prostu napisać, że ten użytkownik zasłużył się dla wiki z tego i tego powodu. Rozumiem, że można jakąś stronę zablokować żeby nie padła ofiarą wandali ale nie ma ani słowa to tym, że użytkownik może chociaż zaproponować zmiany w regulaminie. Na tym polega problem: wszyscy piszecie jacy to wszyscy są równi, a na wiki jakoś tego nie widać. Zróbcie głosowanie na powiedzmy użytkownika tygodnia/miesiąca. Zresztą po to są odznaki żeby wyróżniać użytkowników. Piszcie, że strona jest zablokowana z tego i tego powodu i gdzie można zaproponować ewentualne zmiany. Umożliwcie głosowanie na admina userom którzy powiedzmy zrobili 50-100 wartościowych (nie-wandalizmów - revert, literówki i inne drobne też są wartościowe - chociażby z tego powodu, że jak ktoś je wykonała to ktoś inny nie musi) edycji w przestrzeni głównej. Wyraźnie pokażcie, że zwykły użytkownik ma coś do gadania, a nie, że musi spełnić horrendalne wymagania żeby zostać adminiem nie mówiąc już o tym, że później może się okazać, że nie zostanie przyjęty bo nie. Już na Centrali łatwiej zostać adminem niż u Was. Po prostu pokażcie, że zwykły użytkownik jest rzeczywiście równy adminowi, a fakt bycia adminem to tylko dodatkowe narzędzia i obowiązki. — Nana ' 13:01, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) ::To normalne, że regulamin jest zablokowany - zawsze może się pojawić jakiś wandal. Natomiast dyskusje regulaminów pozostają otwarte dla wszystkich. Choć, jeżeli to tak wygląda - mogę zmienić poziom zabezpieczeń i założyć temat na forum. Dla mnie naprawdę każdy użytkownik jest sobie równy. :::Blokada na moje oko jest tam przydatna. Chodzi mi o to, że nie ma wzmianki czy można proponować zmiany. Jest tylko 1.2: ''"Autorzy regulaminu, tj. Administratorzy zastrzegają sobie prawo do jego modyfikowania, w celu stworzenia jego najbardziej idealnej wersji". Patrząc na regulaminy innych typów stron to user nie wpadnie na coś takiego, że można zaproponować zmianę ot chociażby to, że nieprzyjemności pisze się razem ;) — 'Nana ' 23:20, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Tak, był kiedyś taki tekst - jednak od dawna już go nie ma. Polecam ponownie odwiedzić naszą stronę. ::Te 50-100 edycji to na Simspedii bardzo mało. Tyle to sobie nabijają użytkownicy postami na blogach. Aktualnie toczy się głosowanie w tej sprawie. :::50-100 edycji w przestrzeni głównej. Nie jest problemem to sprawdzić, chociaż może się wydawać trochę za nisko ale 200 to już max. Poza tym nabicie 1000 edycji to jest sporo roboty nawet na blogach i stronach dyskusji, a ideą wymagań ma być odfiltrowanie pacynek, botów i innego tego typu śmiecia, a nie nowych użytkowników którym tak samo zależy na wiki tylko jeszcze nie napisali dużo. — 'Nana ' 23:20, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Założyłam temat na forum w sprawie plakietek, większości użytkowników to nie przeszkadza. Ja zawsze mogę sobie tę plakietkę usunąć, nie wiem jak Medeline i Wojtexxx7. :::To czy zostają czy nie to już sprawa społeczności ale jednocześnie dajcie ludziom możliwość ich otrzymania/głosowania kto może otrzymać. Jeśli coś jest przyznawane przez adminów bez wiedzy reszty społeczności i dowiadują się tylko, że to za "specjalne zasługi" to znowu pojawia się problem zachwianej równości. — 'Nana ' 23:20, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Pozdrawiam, 22:29, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) :Trochę prześledziłem wasz konflikt (choć przyznaję, że nie czytałem tych hektarów tekstu nazbyt dokładnie, więc mogę się mylić) i zauważyłem u was nieco inny problem. Otóż, wg mnie traktujecie wszystko zbyt personalnie i wkładacie w to mnóstwo emocji, a mało rzeczowej dyskusji. Spróbujcie na chłodno przeanalizować wasz spór. O co się tak właściwie spieracie? O to, co kto pomyślał? O to, kto się na kogo obraził? Kto kogo jak zacytował? Do tego wasza wojenna retoryka. Ktoś opublikował logi z chata - inwigilacja. Ktoś się z kimś pokłócił - bunt przeciwko władcy. I trzecia sprawa - zupełnie bezsensowne działania, jak usprawiedliwianie swoich wypowiedzi hormonami czy jakieś demonstracyjne wandalizmy. W ten sposób nigdy się nie dogadacie! Weźcie sobie sprecyzujcie problemy do rozwiązania i każdy z nich rozpatrzcie w osobnej, rzeczowej dyskusji na sensowne argumenty. I najlepiej w obrębie swojej wiki, bo przecież nie wszyscy muszą czytać o waszych wewnętrznych problemach. [[User:Obywatel|'''Obywatel]]Odbiór! 12:55, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Tak, Nanaki, wiem dobrze, że bycie administratorem to dodatkowe obowiązki, do administratora użytkownicy mogą zgłaszać, np. wandali czy tam coś. I nie jest u nas, na pl.sims tak, że to tylko administratorzy mogą się wypowiadać, a zwykli użytkownicy nie mają nic do gadania, mają siedzieć cicho. Nie. Jeżeli przecież zwykły użytkownik ma jakieś uwagi dotyczące regulaminu może przecież powiadomić o tym administratora na jego dyskusji, on następnie przedyskutuje to z resztą i w tedy mogą zastosować zmiany. Wymagania na administratora - także postaramy się coś z nimi zrobić. Do Obywatel: ja i Sandy97 starałyśmy się, aby ta sprawa została rozwiązana na naszej wiki. Nawet nie zauważyłyśmy tego wątku, dopiero nie tak dawno temu, kiedy zostawiłyśmy wiadomości. Może i masz racje, że wkładamy często we wszystko zbyt dużo emocji. Dalej nie wiem, co Exe19 chce osiągnąć pisząc tu to wszystko. Pierwszy konflikt także nie chciałam by był tu publikowany i udało mi się (na całe szczęście) rozwiązać wszystko na czacie pl.sims, teraz jednak się nie dało. Exe19 nie zasługuje na uprawnienia - tylko tyle mam do powiedzenia. Pozdrawiam, Medeline 18:33, 8 cze, 2012 (UTC) :Tak jak Medeline napisała - my chciałyśmy to załatwić na naszej wiki. Jednak, po prostu źle się czuję, kiedy Exe publikuje moje rozmowy. Po prostu. :Nie wiem, skąd się wzięło to, że się wywyższamy. Ja bynajmniej nie jestem od nikogo lepsza, ani za taką się nie uważam - jestem po prostu zwykłą użytkowniczką z dodatkowymi uprawnieniami. Nie my wprowadziłyśmy zasadę, że głosują tylko admini - skąd do nas te pretensje? To było na długo przed tym, jak któraś z nas się tu pojawiła. Więc nie rozumiem. :Exe to zaczął. Ja szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, jaki ma on cel - zniszczyć nam reputację na innych wiki? Ja nie jestem w stanie się z Exe porozumieć, przepraszam. :Pozdrawiam, 22:29, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Wracając do sprawy Exe. Jak już zrozumiecie, że admin to narzędzia, a nie "władza" albo ktoś kogo się lubi czy nie (@Sandy: tak, trochę głupawe te ankiety - do czegoś takiego należy zebrać obiektywne opinie) to zrozumiecie, że Exe to wręcz idealny kandydat. Do pisania artów, przesyłania plików nie potrzeba uprawnień, a Exe robi tylko rollbacki, blokuje i usuwa arty (może trochę pochopnie ale przecież można ustalić jakie arty z miejsca lecą, a jakim można dać np. czasową szansę - poza tym można przecież odtworzyć) czyli wszystko to co admin powinien'' robić. — 'Nana ' 16:00, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Moim skromnym zdaniem, cały obecny rząd simspedyjski jest mocno stronniczy i nadaje się jedynie do obalenia. Jak było wspomniane gdzieś wyżej (dużo wyżej), kieruje się zasadą "admin zawsze ma rację, nawet, jeśli jej nie ma" i nawet nie próbuje podjąć się obiektywnej oceny sytuacji/osoby. Iksnyz C'mors 18:49, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) :Żałuję, że strony zaangażowane w tym konflikcie tak emocjonalnie traktują edytowanie i podział uprawnień na wiki. Wszyscy mają dużą liczbę pożytecznych edycji na koncie i wszystkich wydaje się łączyć wspólny cel polepszania Simspedii. Wierzę, że obecna administracja, w szczególności w takich okolicznościach, podejmie starania aby nie dawać innym edytorom pretekstu do stawiania zarzutów. Z kolei edytorzy, którym nie podoba się jak administrowana jest wiki, nie będą czekać na każde drobne potknięcie aby je upublicznić i domagać się pociągnięcia adminów do odpowiedzialności. Jeśli obie strony nieco odpuszczą, skupią się na edytowaniu, a nie na osobistych urazach, Simspedia ponownie stanie przyjaznym miejscem dla wszystkich użytkowników. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, zawsze trzymam z WikiGnomami, którzy bez zbędnego dyskutowania po prostu edytują :-). — Sovq 19:23, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Ech, zaczynam założyć, że w ogóle wzięłam w tej żałosnej dyskusji udział. Od początku: # '''Administracja się nie wywyższa. Ani ja, ani Med, ani Wojtek - żadne z nas nie uważa się za lepszego. Po prostu - mamy dodatkowy pakiet uprawnień i obowiązków. Ba, ja nigdy nie powiedziałam, że admin jest lepszy. Więcej nie będę o tym pisać, bo to i tak bez sensu. # Well, cały ten spór to głupota. Przepraszałam Exe, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło; a kiedy spytałam się, czy on chce żebym odeszła, on powiedział jakoś tak: "Tak, i nie zapomnij zabrać ze sobą Meduś i Wojtka". Exe, gdzie ten log? # Cały ten cyrk nie powstał w zamierzeniu żadnego z nas. Po prostu, zachowanie Ciastkoo wydało się podejrzane. Nie został adminem, to założył głosowanie, aby móc zdobyć więcej głosów... # Iksnyz, Exe, Ciastkoo i Piotrek nieustannie są dla nas chamscy i nas atakują na czacie, do tego nastawiają wszystkich przeciwko nam. Po prostu - chcą, żebyśmy odeszli, a oni sami zajmą będą adminami. Nawet ostatnio Iksnyz wrzucił mój "wiersz" na swój blog: bez mojej wiedzy i zgody. ::Sprostowanie: wrzuciła go Apple Pie, a nie ja. Poza tym: nie powinnaś mieć o to pretensji, bo podała źródło i autora. Iksnyz C'mors 13:54, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) # Bardzo nam przykro przez to traktowanie. Nie wiem, gdzie konkretnie się wywyższamy. Teraz, wyżej wymienione osoby ciągle dręczą nas, abyśmy odeszli. Jak ta atmosfera ma się utrzymać - rzeczywiście odejdę. sandy97(my talk page) 10:53, cze 12, 2012 (UTC) Ja ze swojej strony jedynie zasugeruję, by ten konflikt zostawić i zagrzebać sześć stóp pod ziemią. Jeśli sam Exe nie jest (jako założyciel wątku) zainteresowany dyskusją – nie ma sensu szarpać się o to, co w zasadzie stało się faktem. Kwestią jest, czy umiemy nabrać na tyle pokory, by zacząć wszystko od początku, poukładać relacje ponownie, przejrzeć i zmienić zasady na bardziej „przystępne” oraz, w przyszłości, zapewnić Exemu możliwość kandydowania na nowych zasadach, jeśli zechce nawiązać współpracę. Oczywiście, edytując jak dawniej, bez zbędnych fochów, ucieczek czy odejść. Artur21 (dyskusja) 12:32, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Andrzej - ja całkowicie się z Tobą zgadzam, mnie właśnie o to chodzi! Ja bardzo chętnie dogadałabym się z Exe, teraz jednak on zaczyna namawiać innych przeciwko mnie. Ja w każdym momencie jestem gotowa wyciągnąć do niego rękę i "wpaść sobie w ramiona", tylko Exe musi chcieć. Moim zdaniem, ten temat można by już zostawić, bo i tak wszystko zostało już powiedziane. sandy97(my talk page) 23:38, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Jak już przybyły ładne odpowiedzi to teraz wypowiem się ja. Ad. 1: Znowu te wspomniane Elite V.I.P.. One były oczywistym dowodem nieskromności. Nawet jeśli przyjąć, że to "za szczególne zasługi", to dostała je tylko administracja – patrz poprzednie zdanie. Potem szybkie głosowanko by oczyścić reputację i "Nie widzieliście żadnego UFO, to był balon meteorologiczny". Ad. 2: Jeśli nasza grupa użytkowników odchodziła już łącznie kilkanaście razy to nie budzi zdziwienia, że ktoś odpowiedział "a idźcie sobie wszyscy do samego czarta". Ad 4 i 5: Bardzo uprzejmie proszę wskaż mi "niegodne", "obraźliwe", "wulgarne" czy też "agresywne" wypowiedzi wspomnianej przez Ciebie trójki. Co do nieustannego nakłaniania do odejścia w niebyt to przypomina mi to Algorytm blondynki w punkcie "Jak wyglądam" – Obojętnie jaka odpowiedź padnie zostanie ona zinterpretowana jako nakłanianie do odejścia. Dalej, ujmując metaforycznie czy jeśli idealnemu kierowcy w wyniku przypadku, czy też żydomasonokomunocyklistycznego spisku odebrane zostaną uprawnienia do kierowania pojazdami w porządku będzie podejście, że "możesz zdawać jeszcze raz"? Co do mieszania z błotem to nie powiem o tym za dużo, moje umiejętności w tym zakresie prowdopodobnie nigdy nie dorównają twoim. Jesli zaś chodzi Ci o moją rozmowę z W7 (Znowu: Exe czyta posty innych to jest Be, a jak Sandy czyta to jest Cacy) to doczytaj wszystko: byłaś wspomniana jako była najlepsza użytkowniczka :) Z tym podaniem ręki też był ciekawie, najpierw wszyscy jednomyślnie chcieli Exe dać pełny komplecik narzędzi, a gdy ten wyraził obiektywny sceptycyzm o takim nienaturalnym polepszeniu relacji wszyscy równie jednomyślnie się rozmyślili. Co do tego, że "należało Ci się" powiem: Na użytkownika który idealnie wypełniał powierzone mu uprawnienia rozpętano nagonkę, w powikłaniach po niej ścięto mu głowę za żart i innym użytkownikiem. Natomiast nieobliczalnego użytkownika, który rozpalił całą nagonkę na poprzedniego, zdewastował MediaWiki, "sprzedał" konto i wykonał parę innych brzydkich rzeczy wspomnianych w sekcjach "Post Scriptum" tesktu na górze nie spotkało za to kompletnie NIC. Pozdrawiam Exe19 11:05, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) #To był w ogóle pomysł Med. Ja nawet chciałam komuś innemu to nadać - po prostu, brak czasu, pomysłu, ja nawet nie wiem, że ktoś to tak odebrał. Zresztą - nieważne, czy UFO, czy balon - USA sprzątnęło, kosmici nie istnieją. #Wojtek tylko raz rozważał odejście, ja i Med namówiłyśmy go jednak, aby został. Ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru odchodzić, wiem, jak będzie to głupie. Poświęciłam Simspedii jakiś rok i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru rzucić. #O ile z Piotrkiem, Ciastkoo i Iksnyzem się już dogadaliśmy (w sumie to są fajni, można się z nimi dogadać), o tyle Ty napisałeś "Odejdź i nie zapomnij zabrać ze sobą Meduś i Wojtka". #Teraz to piszesz, jaka to Sandy jest zła i niedobra, a jaki Ty biedny, itd. Ja nie mieszam z błotem, mam 100 lepszych zajęć. Piszę po prostu szczerze. Kiedyś chodziłam lekko poddenerwowana, teraz uważam kłótnie / gnojenie / obrażanie / wulgaryzmy za głupotę. I tak, żałuję, że wtedy tak się wyrażałam. #Hm... Dostałam ten kawałek jako ostrzeżenie. I ja przynajmniej tego nie wrzucam na wikię. #Tak "Szczerozłota Sandy została adminem a potem wbiła nóż w plecy Exe, i drugi, i trzeci" - ja przyznaję się tylko do pierwszego, który był przedyskutowany na czacie z innymi userami. Drugi - no to Ty raczej mnie :/, trzeci - Ty tam sobie. A Wy długo ciągęliście tę łapówkę, a Ty byłeś tym baaardzo rozbawiony i generalnie każdy chciał, abyś stracił uprawnienia, nie tylko ja. Więc mówić "Sandy to Brutus!", to małe przegięcie. #Exe, ja to napisałam z własnej inicjatywy - mam coś takiego jak sumienie. Ty od razu, że ja coś kombinuję. Współadministrowanie opiera się na zaufaniu, a Ty od razu biurokratę, w ogóle nam nie ufając. Może zamiast "Biurol albo spadaj" najpierw byś się zgodził na admina, a potem odbudowywał relacje? Ja byłam gotowa dać Ci biurokratę, ale reszta administracji się nie zgodziła - a ja nie mogę ot tak nadawać takich własnych uprawnień, Wojtek i Med się nie zgadzają, to ja nie mogę robić na odwrót. I nie mów "Wszycy". #Nagonka? Tylko raz, potem zamiast machnąć ręką "a niech się cieszą te dzieci", Ty słuchałeś swego urażonego ego. Ta sytuacja naprawdę wyglądała jak prawdziwa łapówka, niby miałam Cię bronić? Nie bronienie to już jest atak? #Well, doszło między mną a Medeline do kłótn, ale od razu sobie wyjaśniłyśmy. Przyznaję, poniosło mnie - ale od tamtego czasu jestem spokojna, nie kłócę się, preferuję ścieżkę pokojową. Na'vi i ludzie też walczyli i czym się skończyło? Ludzie zostali pokonani i teraz wrócą z bronią atomową, i tak w kółko i kółko. Ja uważam, że od takich walk lepszy jest POKÓJ. Just peace and love. #Ziew. To było dawno, jednak - człowiek nie rodzi się od razu doskonałym adminem, uczy się przez całe życie. Teraz wiem, czego nie wolno robić i tego nie robię. Sprzedaż konta napisałam we wściekłości (a nie żałosnym i zaplanowanym żarcie), ja bym tego nie zrobiła. I kto normalny kupi Ci skłócone konto na jakiejś "małej" wiki? Pff. #Nie kompletnie nic! Miałam skok ciśnienia i pulsu! Nawet nie wiesz, ile nerwów straciłam. #Czemu piszesz tu, denerwując innych użytkowników jakimiś problemami? Nie lepiej to załatwić na Simspedii? Ja do Ciebie pisałam, oczywiście odpowiedzi brak. Wiem, że mnie nie nawidzisz, i teraz czekasz na jakiś mój wybryk - ale niech inny przez to nie cierpią. sandy97(my talk page) 08:02, cze 24, 2012 (UTC)